


Ladies First

by lizandletdie



Series: The Storm 'Verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Condom, F/M, Oral Sex, lacey's inner naughty housewife is my copilot, putting a condom on with your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after moving in with Mr. Gold, Lacey embraces her inner naughty housewife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies First

**Author's Note:**

> MrGoldsDearie on Tumblr was curious about how to put a condom on with your mouth, so I instantly thought of Lacey.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

Lacey didn’t like the term ‘kept woman.’ For one thing, while it sort of applied to her situation it implied that she didn’t stay of her own free will. She could leave any time she wanted if she ever bothered to go find another job, she just chose to stay.

Really, though, she’d be stupid not to. She didn’t cook, she barely cleaned (he’d kept up the maid service after she quit) and he didn’t care if she went out on Saturday nights as long as she didn’t go any further than dancing. Aside from the fact that she spent her evenings on her back (or on him) she was basically a housecat.

The truth was, Gold spoiled her and she liked it. She’d see him off to work in the mornings and she was there when he came home like a good little housewife, but she spent the rest of the day doing whatever she felt like. Sometimes she got manicures, sometimes she went shopping, and sometimes she went to the gym (more to be seen in her designer tracksuits than to actually do any exercise but it kept her busy).

She wasn’t his wife, but she did sometimes enjoy the fantasy of being the naughty housewife. The girl who ordered dinner to be delivered at seven and spent the rest of the night with her legs spread, or who brought him lunch and then sucked him off at work (not really caring if people saw her flip the sign to closed when she came in or that she left with her clothes wrinkled). She played at submission – at being  _kept_  – because the truth of their situation was so much better.

If anyone owned anyone in their relationship, Gold was Lacey’s and she loved it. She liked that he brought her pretty things and that she could tease him until he begged for her. He wasn’t a man who asked most people for anything, but he would beg for Lacey.

So when the naughty housewife showed up one evening when he was watching some stupid war show on the History channel, of course Lacey was going to give herself a treat by going to cuddle up to him on the sofa so he could pet her hair. That wasn’t entirely unusual (since Lacey was, of course, a housecat and what good was a cat except to be stroked?), so he barely even noticed when she started rubbing his thigh higher in time with his fingers in her hair.

He was good at pretending like he didn’t notice these little overtures, and she was pretty sure they both liked the illusion of the power play. They liked when she made him beg, and they liked when she wanted to serve.

It didn’t take her too long to unzip his trousers and free his cock. His hands stilled for a split second in her hair – the only acknowledgment he gave that she’d done anything strange, though he was already half hard and came to full attention almost instantly as soon as she touched him.

She wrapped her hand around his length, and gave him a nice long stroke. She knew he liked firm pressure and a slow build, but she had no intention of getting him off this soon and she didn’t increase her speed even as his fingers began tangling in her hair desperately. She could feel the warmth that meant she was already wet and pressed her thighs together to hopefully ease some of the tension that was building. She loved making him squirm.

After a few more minutes of this slow torture, she lowered her mouth to his without preamble and slid her lips over the head of his cock. He hissed and tried to thrust up, but she’d been ready and moved back to prevent him getting too far. A hand on his hip was all it took to lower him back to a comfortable position and she knew he wouldn’t move unless she let him.

Lacey’s mouth continued what her hand had started, a steady pressure but far too slow to let him get off as she sucked and teased and resisted the urge to slide a hand down between her own legs. The naughty housewife liked to wait until he noticed her and he  _always_ noticed her.

“God, Lacey,” he groaned. “Please.”

It was the magic word she’d waited for. The moment when he’d been reduced to asking Lacey for what everyone else thought she freely gave for a place to stay.

She didn’t let up right away, instead moving a hand to the pocket of her teeny tiny little skirt (which had bunched up around her hips now) and found the condom she’d stashed there. He didn’t seem to notice, since his hand had moved from stroking her hair to squeezing her ass and dipping into her cunt and his eyes were squeezed tight as he tried desperately to finish.

With him so distracted, it wasn’t too hard to get the body warmed condom open and placed over the top of his cock without being caught, or to slide it down his length with her lips and tongue. The taste was nothing to write home about, but it would fade long before the afterglow did and the look of confusion and awe in his eyes at her little trick when she slid her mouth off of him and slid off her panties was worth it.

It wasn’t long before her legs were spread on opposite sides of him and his hands were between her thighs even before she’d slid over his cock. Between his lips at her neck and chest, his hand on her clit, and the cock thrusting hard into her cunt it was only a few minutes before Lacey was screaming his name and shaking with an orgasm. Gold followed her immediately with erratic thrusts and hands held so hard to her hips she was sure there must be bruises. She liked the bruises, they reminded her how easy it was to make him lose control when they were alone and she’d probably get herself off in the tub the next day at the sight of them.

Always the gentleman, she decided as she curled against his chest and left little kisses along his collar as his fingers traced little patterns across her back. It was always ladies first with Gold.


End file.
